leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jinx/@comment-24090792-20131025091034/@comment-24090792-20131026015741
Rossendale2 : A - comparing her ulti in a lesser way to garens ulti is wrong for multiple of reasons : 1 - it deals SCALING PHYSICAL base damage ( 100% after 1 sec which is almost always achievable when using fishbones during fights because of its range bonus as you wont hit someone with your ulti from point blank as an adc dude ) that benefits from both AD and ARMOR PEN which is a core build for all adc ( so she is not scarificing anything for this amount of damage and executing power unlike ez, ashe, kogmaw, triss and plenty of others who have ulties on par with her ulti power and range ) unlike garen which deals FLAT MAGIC base damage that only surpasses jinx ulti base damage only at max rank and only with just 75 points and doesnt benefits from his build list and considering most classes pick SCALING MR RUNES and at least 1 late-mid game defensive item ( GA for adc and assassins, UNHOLY GRAIL for apc and LOCKET for supp ) garens ulti quickly falls off miserably from grace in comparasion to jinx ulti 2 - look at the cd of both garen and jinx 160 / 120 / 80 - 90 / 75 / 60 and garen ( a hero with no gap close or any kind of slow or snare and even with his q he still need quite some time to reach adc with PD and boots other than built in escape mechanices and in jinx case her wide range snare that makes you do a long detour to get around it on open roads while blocking completly most paths in jungle ) needs to get really close to cast his ulti and on a single target only while jinx have a large aoe that applies the scaling base damage and execution damage ( 80% is quite high too ) and she can cast it globaly 3 - the execution damage for both garen and jinx 29 / 33 / 40% - 25 / 30 / 35% dude its a no brainer that they do almost the same damage unless your target is quite tanky but again with jinx ulti being an aoe damage and deals PHYSICAL damage that benefit from her build, masteries and runes it ends dealing tons and tons of damage more than garen ( and shes an adc dude and having this kind of execution, high scaling physical damage, low cd, high aoe % damage and range all at once on adc ulties is wrong since an adc main strength should come from his/her AA and range ) 4 - jinx ulti may be dodgable in early lanning or when used to snipe someone from a far ( and still i find dodging it harder than ez who have more cast time than her and he shouts really loud for you to notice him inlane and ashe whose missile speed is slower than jinx ) but in team fights its really easy to hit it since as i said before you only need to hit one enemy and the aoe will get you multikills